Issei Hyoudou (Midnightverse)
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of the anime, Highschool DxD, as well as the main protagonist of the story, [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13313956/1/Til-Midnight Highschool DxD: 'Til Midnight.] Unlike his canon counterpart, Issei was cast aside after the sealing of the Apocalypse Beast, Trihexa. This Issei was also born with a twin sister, Mitsuki Hyoudou, unlike his canon counterpart where he is the only child. Now, he travels and trains for the Azazel Cup with his childhood friend and girlfriend, Irina Shidou. Currently, Issei has six members (Irina, Kiba, Rossweisse, Gasper, Mitsuki, and Ingvild) in his newly-formed team, Eden Squad, and has registered himself under the alias, Kurenai Akagami. As it is later revealed in the Chapter, The Calm Before The Storm, Issei is the Lamb of Judah, the First of the Seven Seals recorded in the Book of Revelations. History Issei was born to Gourou Hyoudou and Miki Hyoudou. He was born with a twin sister named Mitsuki. Over the years, Issei slowly retreated into his twin's shadow as she was the more successful and talented sibling. This caused his parents to favor her over him. When Issei was five, he met a woman at the park named Lily, who later became Issei's older sister figure. At some point, she disappeared and Azrael replaced her as Issei's babysitter. When he was 6, he met Irina and the two became fast friends as she often stood up for him whenever he was bullied. Irina moved away when Issei was 8 due to her family's line of work. Twelve years later, Issei was brought into the Supernatural World by Rias Gremory when she revived him after he was murdered by the fallen angel, Raynare. In her peerage, Issei would grow to become a powerful Dragon Emperor awakening his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Eventually, Issei participated in the War against Khaos Brigade and Qlippoth and help the Supernatural Powers seal away the Apocalypse Beast Trihexa. Appearance Issei is a man in his late teens and is of average height. Issei has brown hair with two shirt locks behind his head and has brown eyes. He wears the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy consisting of a white button-up shirt, dark grey slacks, and a dark grey blazer. Underneath his button-up is a red t-shirt. While many of Kuoh's female populace hates him for his perverted antics, they have noted that Issei possesses a fairly athletic and muscular build. Due to acquiring Miasma while he was a baby through unknown means, Issei's eyes upon the activation of his Special Child powers change color. The sclera of his eyes become black and his irises turn into a toxic green color. Personality Much like his canon counterpart, Issei is immensely perverted often shamelessly peeping on other girls while they change. Despite this, Issei is a very kind soul often going out of his way to help others. This is a trait that Irina has often said that got him into trouble with bullies when they were younger. It was actually how he and Irina met. Underneath all of Issei's boisterous and kind personality, Issei carries a deep amount of insecurity and grief. Mitsuki states that her brother hides all of this underneath his perversion. This insecurity comes from Issei's upbringing. Due to the fact that his parents constantly compared him to his twin, Issei developed a minor inferiority complex which he hides behind a mask of pride. Issei is always afraid of failing those he loves. In addition to that, Issei was intensely bullied after Irina left due to the fact that he could never measure up to his twin sister. To this day, Issei holds a deep hatred for those who use their strength to make the lives of others miserable. After meeting Lily, Issei has developed paternal instincts. As a result of his childhood, Issei has vowed never to ignore one of his children even if one of them does possess a talent. When taking care of Lily, Issei vowed to give her the family that she deserved after losing hers to Gremory and Sitri. Ddraig has commented that Issei is the ideal father while Millicas looks up to Issei as the Perfect Big Brother. Issei's issue of not trusting women stems from his first relationship with the Fallen Angel Raynare. Her betrayal drove Issei to close his heart off to women that he is not related to. Over the course of the canon series, Issei's various relationships with the girls have brought him out of this. However, Issei's distrust returned with the betrayal of Rias and most of the girls in the Occult Research Club. Despite this, Issei wholeheartedly trusts Irina and Rossweisse solely due to the fact that none of them were there during the girls' betrayal. According to Azrael, Issei gives out the little brother vibe despite him being the older twin. Due to this, Issei has acquired four overprotective older sisters who guard him. Issei is prone to bouts of extreme rage when pushed over the edge. When Mitsuki was killed by Lance, Issei went on a rampage, destroying much of the forests of northern Wyoming as well as damaging a portion of the Moon. When he encountered Lance at the Cavalry Cemetery, Issei beat Lance to death in a brutal and cruel manner, regarding it with a cold and uncaring attitude as he did. Above all else, Issei holds his friends, family, and lovers' safeties over his own. This was shown when Issei did not even hesitate to slaughter a cat for its bone as well as torture a Faustian Demon to force her into making a deal with him, selling his own soul in the process to resurrect Mitsuki. Following his making of the deal, Issei became withdrawn internally. He put on a front for his friends and family, especially Lily, as he came to terms of his coming death. Eventually, Issei resigned himself to his fate while teaching Mitsuki how to drive but still held out hope that his friends would break his deal. He became conflicted when the Seraph Metatron and the Demon Bael revealed that his only way out was to kill Lilith. Trivia *This Issei was born with a twin, unlike canon Issei. *Issei's backstory as a Special Child is mostly based on Sam Winchester from Supernatural minus the part where he lost his mother. *Issei's relationship with Lily is somewhat based on Naofumi's relationship with Raphtalia while she was in her child form. *Issei is an avid admirer of vintage cars. *Some other information about Issei: **Issei's favorite food is Irina's cooking. **Issei is left-handed. **Like in canon, Issei meets an old man who introduces him to oppai but this old man would actually be Issei's first contact with the supernatural. Navigation Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:CrimsonSOng